A range of issues, such as pesticide hazards and environmental pollution, have attracted people's attention over the years as a result of heavy uses of chemical pesticides and conventional pesticide formulations. Reducing the risks brought by pesticide uses through innovation and improvement of preparation technology, while still pursuing high efficacy, low toxicity and residue, as well as excellent compatibility with the environment, has become a popular issue in the field of pesticide formulations.
Some conventional pesticide formulations, such as powder, wettable powder and emulsifiable concentrate, are gradually replaced by new environmentally friendly water-based formulations, such as suspension concentrates (SC), emulsion in water (EW), suspoemulsion (SE), micro emulsion (ME), water dispersible granule (WG), dry flowable (DF), soluble granules (SG), and capsule suspension (CS). In 1992, the sale volume of suspension concentrates surpassed that of wettable powder and accounted for 23% of the entire pesticide market in the U.K. China started the development of suspension concentrates in 1970s and has gained considerable development in the formulation studies, processing technologies, as well as varieties and quantities. Nonetheless, it's still necessary to provide biopesticides that pose little or no harmful impact on the environment, which should generate little pollution to the nature due to their low residue.